


It was only supposed to be one time.

by 17teesupfortobin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17teesupfortobin/pseuds/17teesupfortobin
Summary: Just a little one shot I made up right now while stuck on my other works





	It was only supposed to be one time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I made up right now while stuck on my other works

It was only supposed to be one time. Tobin was a senior at UNC and had just won her third consecutive college cup. Christen was a junior at Stanford and had just lost the game despite her two goals. Both girls were more than a little drunk when they stumbled into Tobin’s hotel room late that night, partially because of the consolatory drinks Tobin kept purchasing for the younger girl. It was never supposed to be more than a one night stand, afterall they would likely never see each other again. They both agreed not to exchange phone numbers and that this didn’t need to be anything more than what it was that night. It was a purely physical attraction and neither girl was looking for anything more. 

The way Tobin’s name fell from Christen’s mouth anyone would have thought they’d done this a million times before. The way Christen knew exactly where to bite at Tobin’s neck to make her squirm. The way Tobin brought Christen to the edge just by whispering in her ear. The way Christen kept her eyes locked with Tobin’s as she made her come undone. It all felt to perfect to be one drunk night. But that’s what it was.

When morning came Christen slipped out while Tobin was still asleep and they went their separate ways, until they didn’t. 

A year later Christen found herself at her first senior national team camp. When she opened the door to her hotel room she was met with a pair of honey brown eyes that she would remember anywhere. 

Each day at camp passed in similar fashion,

Tobin and Christen would go their separate ways at training, they talked just like every other team mate. Sometimes they sat together at group activities and sometimes they didn’t. But almost every night ended with Tobin in Christen’s bed or Christen in Tobin’s. They never fell asleep in the same bed, sometimes the two would shower together and sometimes separately before getting in their own beds. They didn’t talk about the arrangement, it was just a continued unspoken agreement that fell into place on it’s own. When the two weeks was coming to an end they exchanged phone numbers this time around, Tobin joking that “if you’re ever around Portland my bed is extremely comfortable and way bigger than hotel beds.” 

Their ‘relationship’ if you could call it that was strictly physical, and the two women really knew nothing about one another, aside from the fact that they both really, really loved having sex together, and that was enough for both of them. 

Tobin hugged Christen when the striker was leaving their room for the last time, she absentmindedly kissed Christen, not realizing that this was the first time they had kissed while not have sex. Tobin brushes it off and pretends it didn’t happen, Christen does the same, at least she tried to. 

 

Christen’s first callup turned out to be her last for a while and the younger striker moved her career to Sweden to try and rebuild her game. 

Halfway through Christen’s first season, Tobin found herself in Sweden for a few friendlies with the US team. She also found herself in a taxi on her way to Christen’s apartment on an off day after calling Christen. “You know any cute girls in Sweden?” She had asked, to which Christen replied; “just one, but she’s not Swedish”

“Perfect, sex isn’t as fun with language barriers.” Tobin had teased, hanging up and stepping into her cab. 

It felt different this time, maybe it was how close they held each other due to the lack of heating in Christen’s apartment. Maybe it was the unspoken kiss before their last parting, maybe it was the way Tobin looked into Christen’s eyes when they were finished. Maybe it was the way Christen fell asleep for a few hours wrapped tightly in Tobin’s arms. Maybe things were changing. 

While it felt different, neither woman dared to speak of it. And so they didn’t. Tobin left again and Christen stayed where she was, and so nothing changed for now. 

It was two years later that Christen finally got called back in to the US full team. It had been two years since the last time she had seen Tobin in Sweden, two years since something changed between them that went ignored. It had been two years, Christen had dated other people, as had Tobin, but both were single as they entered this camp together. 

 

It took no time at all for them to fall back into their routine. They knew that some of their team mates knew but just like between the two of them, it went untalked about. 

Christen became a regular call up after this time and suddenly she was seeing Tobin at least once a month, between NWSL and national team camps. They started to kiss more, often times they found themselves stealing heated kisses when there wasn’t time to run away to someone’s room. There were kisses, there were subtle touches, and there were looks from across tables, across the field and wherever they found themselves. The only thing they refused to share was a conversation about what was happening. Both women had their reasons, they just didn’t realize they shared the same one yet. 

As things began to change the two women found themselves spending more and more time together. Nights at camp turned into off days together which turned into sleepovers in Chicago and Portland during road games. This turned into weekends off on the west coast, weeks spent in Chicago during bye weeks, and offseason road trips to California. 

This pattern continued for the next two years, everybody knew at this point, they just didn’t know what it was they knew exactly. They won a World Cup together and celebrated with a trip to Hawaii. They won a gold Olympic medal together and celebrated with a trip to Spain. 

Even still, nothing changed, until it did.

Nothing changed until Christen’s mom got sick. Nothing changed until Tobin told Christen to call her at anytime on any day for whatever she needed. Nothing changed until Christen was on her way to January camp and the worst phone call she could ever imagine. Christen called Jill to let her know she couldn’t make it to camp. She called Tobin next, but Christen calling Tobin wasn’t what changed everything. What changed everything was Tobin calling Jill and telling her that she wouldn’t be in camp either. What changed everything was Tobing getting on the first flight to California and meeting Christen. 

No one questioned it, at least not out loud. Christen’s family were all more than a little confused, sharing questioning looks when Christen walked inside her family home with Tobin by her side. But they didn’t question it because they knew Christen and they knew she wouldn’t bring a random friend to something like this. 

It changed when Tobin held Christen that night as she cried herself to sleep in her childhood bed.

 

Six months later Christen showed up in Portland. She knocked on the door of Tobin’s apartment with tear stained eyes, she had been waiting outside for hours building up the courage to go up. 

“Chris? I wasn’t expecting you, are you okay? Why are you crying?” Tobin pulled the younger woman inside.

“Tobs…” Christen’s voice was laboured as she spoke into Tobin’s neck. She had only recently started selling Tobin by that name, one of many things that had changed as of late. But she mostly only used it when she was upset. “Tobs I can’t do this anymore.” Christen cried out.

“Chris what do you mean? What can’t you do?”

“This! I can’t do this! It was never supposed to be like this! It was supposed to be one time but it never was! It wasn’t supposed to be serious it wasn’t supposed to be emotional but it is, it is and it has been for so long and I can’t ignore it anymore. And if that means I’m going to lose you then that’s what has to happen no matter how much it hurts. Because nothing- nothing could hurt me more than keeping things how they are. I’m in love with you Tobin, I have been since-“

“Since Sweden” Tobin finished for her, pulling back slightly so she could wipe Christen’s tears away and look into her eyes. “Chris- you’re not going to lose me, you’re not because I feel the same way. Christen Annemarie Press I am in love with you. I have been in love with you for so long, maybe even before Sweden I don’t know, but that’s when I Knew for sure. I never thought you could feel the same way so I just- I just took why I could get, I wanted you in any way I could have you because I never thought you’d really be mine.”

Christen couldn’t believe her ears. Were they both that clueless? “Tobin… I- really? Do you really mean that?”

“Yes. Christen I have never stopped thinking about you. Since the very first time you’ve been the only one that mattered. I know we’ve both dated other people but Chris it’s always been you. You’ve never left my mind.” 

“Be mine.” Christen pleaded. “Just mine.” 

“I’ve been yours Christen. And I will continue to be.”

“I love you Tobin Heath.”

“I love you Christen Press.”

That was the only thing that never changed.


End file.
